


Porn stars

by Drarnegas



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Final Fantasy XIII, RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas
Summary: This will be stories set in an porn au that me and grimmursai has done work on





	1. Kuvira´s interview

**Author's Note:**

> Kuvira going on an interview for a new company

Salem were making sure that everything were ready for Kuvira’s interview. Despite knowing who she was Salem was still bound by the law to interview the woman. She also made sure little Korra was ready as Kuvira was famous for rough loli fucking

Kuriva went to the trailer where she would be interviewed. “Hey I’m here for my interview. Where’s the girl I’m fucking?” She asked as she came inside.

”Hehe funny you know that l need to ask you question before you get to pound my girls.” Salem said as she took the block out

“Of course ask away.” She said a bit more respectfully since Salem could easily throw her out. “I am just a bit exited about this whole gig.” She said as her cock was already getting hard at the thought of this job.

Salem just smile. Right first question your full name and age”

“My full name is Kuriva Beifong. And I am 28 years old.” 

”Right and what about you sexuall experiance. Yes l know its a silly question but l have to.”

“Well I started the business when I was 20, and I’ve been in a number of films including girls from 9 to 36, they’ve gotten decent to great reviews.” She said a bit proudly.

”Mm and why did you want to join my company exactly.”

“Well when I was doing a film I saw someone do it with a girl, say 7 or 8 and i thought it was hot. Then my first time with one that was 9 years old. Man I think I got addicted to that. So when I found out about your company, I thought I should give it a shot.”

”Ok final question, preference and stage namn, again l know silly question with you but hey.”

“I like to have girls come to me and worship my body a lot. But I’m good with most things. And my stage name can be earth queen if that’s alright.”

”Sure, l don’t judge, so ready to meet your fuck buddy. Korra you can come out now.” Salem said as Korra walk out in a lose tank top and a thong. The girl move and sat next to Kuvira on the sofa.

Kuriva gave Korra a look and she liked what she saw. “So this is who’s going to interview me?” She asked getting even more exited.

”Yes she is, now Korra wanna tell Kuvira a little about yourself.” Salem said getting the camera ready. ”Well l 10 years old and have been doing this for 4 years. I love it when people play with my pussy before they fuck me.” Korra said with a smile

“So you’ve been doing this since you were 6?” She asked as she slowly undid her pants. “How do you feel about cocks?”

”Oh l love them, big veiny once that looks too big for a little girl like me to handle, prefealty with some huge big balls that has a jungle of hair arounf the,”

Kuriva smiled as she stood up and let her pants down before her near 2 foot long cock flopped out along with her large balls and hairy crotch to show for Korra, it throbbed a bit with the veins easy to spot. “Like this one~?”

”Ooo yes just like this one,” Korra said as she lick her lips and drool. ”Why don’t you sit down earth Queen and let Korra crawl up on your lap and give you a nice blowjob while you play with her pussy.” Salem said as she was filming

“Oh don’t mind if I do~” she then grabbed Korra by the waist and slowly turned her and she looked at her cute Pussy before leaning in and licking it. All the while her cock got hard and slapped against Korras face.

Korra breath in the cock smell and rub her face against it before she took the top part and moved it to her mouth were she open it and took that fat cock head in her mouth sucking and licking it

Kuriva stuck her tongue into korras pussy as her hand went down to push korras head down more while she thrusted her hips upwards. She enjoyed Korras taste.

Korra gladly took more of that cock as she moved her hands over to those fat balls and massages them

Kuriva let out soft moans as her tongue went out and started to lick Korras asshole and stuck in a bit.

Korra moan as she got wet from this, she wiggle a little with her ass.” I think she wants more, how about you finger or fist her pussy.” Salem said

Her hand went up and instead of fingering her pussy with one, she put 4 fingers in and started to move them all at different times while she stuck her tongue into her asshole more.

Salem stood up and moved around filming some good part’s focusing on Korra taking that cock and Kuvira’s fingering and rimjob. 

Kuriva humped her hips more so she can have Korra take more of her cock in as she started to push melee of her hand deeper into the loli’s pussy.

Korra moan more as her eyes were starting to go half lid and she felt herself getting closer to cumming

Then Kuriva moved her thumb and then pushed her fist in and started to fist fuck her pussy.

Korra’s eyes widen and change to Hearts as she came, due to Kuvira’s fist being in her pussy, her juice could only drip out some small cracks. The 10 year old’s body went slightly limp after this. ”I think she is ready for that cock of yours up her cunt now earth queen.”

“Heh I think she is, Kuvira said as she then moved and turned Korra around. Her cock standing hard as a rock. And it was twitching for more. “I hope you ready for this. Because I’m going all out~” she then plunged her cock into Korras loosened Pussy lips and got through and into her tight womb and she groaned as she started to move the 10 year old Up and down her cock.

Korra scream in pleasure as she threw her head back. Her tongue hanging out as she bounce up and down on that cock

Kuriva saw her tongue and eagerly took it into her mouth as she plunged her tongue into Korras mouth and dominated the girl in the kiss as she gripped her thighs and moved them up so her feet went near her head as the older futa kept Fucking her.

Salem film all of this, focusing on thr rough make out Kuvira was dominating and how her cock bulge out Korra’s small body.  
Kuriva put her arms under Korras knees and gripped them as she hugged her while keeping the girls legs up and kept fucking her womb deeply letting the erotic noises be sound as she kept kissing Korra and sucked her smaller tongue more.

Korra could only do gurgle noises  
Soon Kuriva stopped for a moment before moving even faster than before as she was getting close to cumming.  
Korra moan more and more and louder before she came and rested against Kuvira’s body. She kept moaning and cumming as that cock piston in her. ”Finish on her face Earth Queen” Salem said  
Kuriva nodded and pounded Korras womb a couple more time before she pulled her off and laid her on the floor before she groaned and came all over her face. Her hot musky cum fell on Korras face and chest.

Korra moan as she gurgel the cum in her mouth. ”Rest your nuts on her face, she will cum harder then ever if you do that.”  
She then went over and squatted over Korra as her fat balls laid on her nose, she then decided to move her hips so they’d rubs against her face as well.  
Korra’s whole body shook as she came harder then she had ever done flooding parts of the floor Seeing that she was done Kuriva looked up at Salem. “So How was that?” She asked as she kept rubbing her balls against Korras face.

"That was wonderful, I didn't expect anything else from you. You can stop now, I will call you when you get a roll."

“Thank you.” She then stood up from Korra’s body and smiled down at her. “I’d like to partner with her if I can.” She said as she got her clothes on.

"We will have to see, we got several other loli´s that would like to meet you."


	2. Movie set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune and Oscar doing a scene

Oscar and Jaune were getting to their seat as the movie soon started. Oscar did try to hid his blush as Jaune had decided to go rather skimpy casual dress

Jaune smirked as he paid for the tickets and food as they got in. 

Oscar grab his snack and drink as they walk in and sat down waiting for the movie to start

 

While they were waiting Jaune ate some popcorn before he put it down and decided he wanted another treat. His hand went over and began to rub Oscars exposed thigh.

Oscar eyes widen a little.”what are you doing, its not even dark enough to hid us.” He whispered

“It’s alright. There’s no one in our row yet.” Jaune whispered back as his hand went under Oscars shorts and found its way to his ass and he teased it a bit.

Oscar bit his lips as he try not to moan. He gave Jaune a look of desire

Seeing that look Jaune’s cock got hard under his pants. He looked around and saw that there were some people in the rows below them but not in their row. He then unzipped his pants and lowered his boxers to reveal his large flaccid cock to Oscar. All while he continued teasing his tight hole.

”You damn tease” Oscar said as he could’t look away from that cock. Looking over to see if anyone else was coming, thank fully nobody was so he move his hand over to Jaune’s cock and stroke it

“Mmmm.. you know you love it babe.” Jaune said as he felt Oscars soft hand stroke his cock. He then started to finger Oscars asshole a bit.

”S,,shut up” Oscar said trying not to moan.

Jaune’s cock grew to full length as he gritted his teeth. His finger then went into Oscars asshole and he messaged his walls.

Oscar had to cover his mouth as not to moan out loud, his own cock grew hard in his short

Jaune then pulled his finger out and put a hand on Oscars head. He then brought the farm boys head down to his cock as it tapped his cheek. “Want to muffle those moans~?” Jaune said as his hand went down to Oscars smaller bulge.

Oscar just look at him before he open his mouth and took that cock down his throat

Jaune covered his own mouth to cough a bit as he groaned. His hand then went under Oscars shorts and he slowly pulled them off of Oscars body.

Oscar kept boobing up and down all the way to the base and push one of those big nuts into his mouth and suck it along the cock

Jaune’s other hand went to Oscars head to keep him there as he groaned. “Fuck your throat is tight.” Jaune whispered before he took Oscars shorts off and began to jerk him off.

A muffle moan left Oscar as he was burrowed in thick blond pubic hair

Jaune then groaned out and came inside of Oscars mouth. His hand jerked Oscars cock faster as he came.

Oscar made a muffle cough as he swallows that cum before cumming in Jaune’s hand

as he finished he pulled Oscars head off and looked at his face. “Fuck it.” Jaune said before he went over and picked Oscar up by his thighs. “Your getting fucked.” Jaune whispered as his cock got hard again.

”Are you mad, people will see and hear us”

“No they won’t.” Jaune then lowered Oscar down as his cock went into his tight asshole. He bit Oscars neck lightly to muffle himself.

Oscar’s hands went to his mouth as he try not to make a sound. Luckily for him the room was getting darker as the movie started

Jaune began to move Oscars body up and down his cock as it went deeper and deeper inside of him. He gripped Oscars thighs as he held him.

Oscar was getting light headed from his and covered with cum from his own cock flipping against his body

Jaune’s cockhead pounded against Oscars prostate as his cock bulged the brunette’s stomach each time he trusted in. He was getting close.

 

Muffle moan’s left Oscar as he came on himself

Feeling his ass tighten Jaune groaned and came inside of Oscars ass and filled him up as he hugged Oscar close.

”Cut, Jaune your were suppose to kiss Oscar as you came. Urgg lets re shoot the scene” Salem said as everybody started over again.

“Fuck.” Jaune said as he sighed and slowly pulled his cock out from Oscars gaping cum filled hole. “Slipped out.”

”I going to need a min or two empty this cum out.” Oscar said as he walk to the bathroom


	3. Lightnings interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn AU : futa Lightning goes for an interview, going for the anal section with any girl they want her to fuck.

Lightning were humming as she knock on the door to the office were she was going to have her interview, a few sec later she heard a voice as she was let in to a room that had a sofa, a camera set and a desk were the woman that was going to interview her.

“Greeting´s I am Salem and its a pleasure to meet you.” Salem said as she stood up and reach out her hand to Lightning. “Like wise, name´s Clair Farron.”

“Well, now that the pleasantry is out of the way, why don´t you take a seat at the sofa.” Salem said as she gestured to it. Lightning just smile as she sat down and look towards the camera.

“Now lets start with some question shall we, what´s your full name and age.” 

“My name is Clair Farron and I am 21 year old.”

“And why did you want to join the industry and my company for that matter.”

“Well I did do a few solo live stream were I jerk my cock while riding on a fake cock. And why I wanted to join your company is because I like what videos you make.”

“Well that´s nice to hear. Now what do you prefer to do and with who, male or females? and is their a stage name you want to have?”

“I like to do it with females and I like anal sex, I fine with pretty much anything but I really want to do anal sex. Which you have advertise on your web page. As for stage name I go with the one I use for my stream, Lightning.”

“Well looks like someone is up to date, now how would you like to fuck one of my girls ass for your casting video.”

“Sounds nice.” Lightning said as Salem made a call and a few min later a dark hair woman walk in, dress casual and sat next to her.

“Lightning meet Blake, Blake meet out newest potential member Lightning.” 

“Pleasure to meet you.” Blake said shaking Lightnings hand while Salem stood up and grab the camera and film the two of them. “Now Blake, Lightning here want´s to do anal so why don´t you show of that ass of yours to her.”

Blake stood up and grab the waistband of her shorts and pull them down for both the camera and Lightning. Lightning could feel her cock throb in her pants as she saw that ass, she also bit her lips. Blake meanwhile slap her ass and let her ass cheeks jiggle around, those fat bountiful globes moving in a hypnotic wave that would make anyone want to get a piece of it. The thong that Blake was wearing was swallowed up between her ass cheek and would have been invincible it if was not for the black string around her waist.

“I see you like my ass, now why don´t you show me what you are packing.” Blake purr as she sway her ass in front of Lightning. The pink hair woman just smile as she unzip her pants and pull them down before removing her boxer and pull out her harden cock, it was thick and covered in veins, it was nearly 2 feet long and at the base of that monster cock were a pair of balls the size of lemons. Blake could´t help but drool and Salem made sure to zoom in on those balls and cock.

“Now kitty why don´t you take Lightning´s cock up your ass and give it a ride.” Salem said a she zoom out again making sure that both Blake and Lightning were in frame. Blake kick of her shorts and move up to Lightning and steep on the sofa and kneel down a bit and grab that cock and line it up against her pucker. She press that fat head against it and could feel the precum oozing form it making her pucker slick. She push down with some force and she could´t help but moan as she felt that thick cock enter her and bulge out her stomach a bit. Lightning were moaning as well, she had fuck a few assess before but nothing was as good as Blake´s. Lightning grab Blake´s hips and push her further down making so that Blake took half her cock before she started to move her own hips and started to fuck her roughly as her balls were slapping against those wonderful globes of ass meat, making them jiggle again. Blake were moaning out loud loving that thick cock moving in and out of her ass and bulging out her stomach, she was drooling all over her own chest and Lightning. 

Salem meanwhile were moving and zooming in on Lightning´s cock, getting some nice shoots of those fat cum tanks slap against Blake´s pale ass and how the pink hair woman´s cock were moving deeper and deeper with every thrust. 

Lightning moved her hands down to that ass and grab it sinking her fingers into those fat globes. She gave it a hard smack making Blake moan and throw her head back in pleasure. Lightning took a firm grip of Blake´s ass and then she stood up and started to go faster and harder, her cock almost ball deep into Blake´s ass. She kept going until she felt her cock were throbbing and she hilted inside Blake and came filling her up with rope after rope of thick cum bloating Blake´s stomach out. For a solid min Lightning filled Blake up all the while as Salem were filming it. Once Lightning were done she pull out and put Blake down and finish her last cum shot all over the kitty´s face, to which she was more then happy to take in her mouth and on her face.

“Well that was some lovely fucking, now Lightning what do you have to say to our lovely viewer.”

“If you want more videos like this, then go to naughtyboysandgirlofremnent. com.” 

“And done, nicely done Clair, I will make sure that you will have some roll coming up soon.”

“Thanks boss.” Lightning said as she pull her pants up and left the room.


	4. Jaune and Ren´s couch casting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune what was it like for you when you and Ren were asked to not only fuck Glynda in a threesome but also fuck each other to get the job as porn actors?

“Well it was a bit awkward since we are friends and we have´t had sex with other males before and never with one and another, however Salem was nice and said that we did´t need to fuck one another right after fucking Glynda.” Jaune said.

//Earlier that month///

“Well no turning back now.” Jaune said as he and Ren were outside the office to Salem´s office.

“That´s for sure, still think that its a bit weird we go and do this interview at the same time.” Ren said.

“Well true but we did say the when we get a job interview we would go together.”

“Yeah, but when we said that we meant working in shops or at supermarkets not porn industry.”

“Well a promise is a promise, so lets go.” Jaune said as they walk in and were meet with Salem sitting behind her desk. “Ahh you two must be the two boys that answer the announce, please sit down and we will start in just a min.” Salem said as she took out some paper and fix the camera. Jaune and Ren sat down a bit from each other as to not make this more awkward as it was for them.

“Now please state your name and age.”

“My name is Jaune Arc, 19 years old.”

“I am Lie Ren, call me Ren and I am also 19.”

“Good, now why did you want to join the industry and why my company.”

“Well,,,, truth is we were curious about the job and one of my sister works for you.”

“He mean that we have try to get other jobs but non replied beside yours, also we like your videos.” Ren said flat making Jaune look at him with a what the fuck was that look. Salem just smile and giggle as she wrote down. “And how are your sexual experience and how are with bisexual videos.”

“Eh,,,minimal.”

“Same but why is bisexual experience necessary?”

“Well it just makes casting and doing several kinds of videos more easy to do if everybody is on the same page or at least comfortable with it, theirs nothing wrong with if you don´t have any experience or if you two are not bi. Who knows maybe you find out that you are bi when you are here or just get along with having sex with men and women, only time will tell. Beside you don´t need to have sex with a man today, you can have with each other a later time.” Salem said. Jaune and Ren were just blushing thinking about that idea. 

“Now on to the next question how would you two like to fuck a milf.”

The boys eyes lite up, “Sure” They said. Salem smile as she made call and a few mins later Glynda walk in dress in only a skirt and a v shape shirt that reveal her large cleavage, her hair loose and cast over her shoulder. She sat down next to both Jaune and Ren. Both boys were shook at the older woman´s beauty.

“Jaune, Ren meet Glynda Goodwitch one of my best, Glynda meet Jaune and Ren. Why don´t you make them feel good before they make you feel good.”

“Why that would be my pleasure.” Glynda said as she remove her shirt letting her E cups out before she move her hands over to Jaune and Ren´s bulge. The boys could do nothing but stare at those tits and just let Glynda unzip their pants and pull their 10 inch cocks out and start to stroke them. The boys melted into the sofa as they felt Glynda´s soft hands jerk their cocks, they moan out in pleasure. As precum started to leak out of their cocks Glynda kick her shoes off and got up into the sofa and bend over the two and lean down and started to suck Jaune off and remove her hand from Ren´s cock and use her feets to jerk him off and shove of her ass and pussy to Ren. Ren could see up her skirt that she was not wearing any panties, and she was dripping wet. Ren slowly move his hand up and pull away her skirt and slap that ass making Glynda moan as she was deepthroating Jaune. Ren then move his finger towards her pussy and started to gently finger her, he felt like this was his first time with a woman, that was the kind of magic that Glynda had on them.

Meanwhile Jaune was trying his hardest not to cum right away as Glynda was sucking his cock better then anybody had done before and she was drooling all over his cock and balls. He had to bit his knuckles just to not cum in her mouth. Eventually Jaune grab Glynda´s head and push her down to his base and started to hump her face and hilted inside her mouth and came one of his biggest load, at the same time Glynda press her foot down on Ren´s cock head making her cum as well covering her feet in his cum. The boys lean back and throw their heads backwards moaning as they wait out their orgasm. Once they were done Glynda move of Jaune´s cock and spread her ass cheeks and line Ren´s cock up against her pucker and push herself down on it going down to the base. Ren came back straight to life and grab Glynda´s hips and started to buck his own hips. Glynda gently poke Jaune´s cock bring him back to life, he look at her and she spread her pussy for him. Jaune got up and push his cock into her pussy and started to fuck her. All the while Salem were filming this.

Glynda were moaning as she felt those two cock fuck her holes. She look at Jaune and grab his head and push it between her breast letting him moterboat them. Glynda look behind her and look at Ren and then she kiss him roughly dominating his mouth. After a few mins the boys started to go a bit faster and harder, soon they were getting up and lifting her and pressing her between the two of them. This aloud them to go faster, Salem were focusing on their cocks going rapidly in and out of Glynda´s holes and their balls slapping against each other and Glynda´s pussy or ass. All three were moaning and were getting sweaty but non of them wanted to quit. Glynda switch between kissing the two studs both gently and roughly. She did cry out in pleasure as she came before they hilted inside her holes and came pumping her with thick ropes of cums. They pull out and let her sink down to the floor and they started to jerk their cock shooting their last load on her face. Glynda had her mouth open and tongue out as cum cover her face and glasses and mouth. After that the boys feel back onto the sofa tired from the best fucking of their life.

“Well boys how did you like that.”

“We,,,,well that was amazing.” Jaune said panting.

“It,,,,truly,,,was.” Ren said wiping of some sweat.

“That´s nice to hear. I will call you when their is a role open for you, I look forward to have you in my company.” Salem said.

The next day Salem got to see a video that Jaune and Ren had made that were them having sex with each other. They were a bit nervous so the sex were a bit awkward but once they started to get into things they seem to get the hang of it. Salem just smile, these two had potential.


	5. Ilia’s dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Prompt) Saphron,Terra-cotta and Glynda have been in the porn business for awhile.The 3 have amassed quite a fanbase and there most popular fan is ilia Amolita. So when she finally gets the chance to meet the 3 she rushes over to the studio. She asks where they are and is directed to them while they are doing a scene. She gets extremely horny seeing it and decides to jump in. (Rimjobs on everyone,Strap-on with fake cum,Amazon position,Self Sucking,Anal on all,Spanking,D’P,triple penetration).
> 
>  
> 
> (A/N not all the kinks got in here, to many and to much to add sorry)

Ilia cry out in pleasure as she squirted all over her computer screen, she had just finish watching another video of her favorite trio of porn stars. Glynda Goodwitch, Saphron Cotta-Arc and her wife Terra Cotta-Arc. She loved them and their videos, she had become a fan the first time she saw them and she had always post comment how much she loved them and send mail how much she would love meeting them. Well it had paid off as Salem the CEO of the company had send a e-mail to her and told her that she was welcome to come over and meet them. So Ilia was happy as she turn of her computer and went to bed, sleeping happily about how good her day would be tomorrow.

When Ilia woke up she quickly made and eat her breakfast and got dress, then she hop into her car and drove to the studio. She was let in and park her car and then she went into the big warehouse that function like the studio and set for all the videos that the company were making. Ilia was in aw as she walk around, Salem had´t tell here were she was going to meet her favorite stars. So she ask a intern were they could be. He pointed her to were they would be and so she went over to see. What she saw made her jaw drop as the three porn-stars were currently filming and their for fucking each other.

Terra were eating her wife´s ass out and Glynda were fucking Saphron´s face with a fake cock and balls. Ilia were getting horny as hell and wet enough to make her panties so drench that her legs were getting wet as her juice were ruining down her thighs. The more she watch the harder it was for her to no just rush in their and join them, so she did. Without undressing or saying anything she rush in as Terra move away from her wife´s ass and grab a fake cock similar to Glynda. Ilia took Terra´s place and were digging into Saphron´s ass burring her face deeply into and push her extra long tongue deeply into Saphron´s ass eating her out. Saphron were moaning more then she had every done as she had never gotten her ass eaten like this before. 

Meanwhile everyone was looking at Ilia at what she was doing and look for Salem for answer, who was sitting and directing the video. She just smile and made a gestured for Saphron to sit on Ilia´s face, so that was Saphron did. She push back and sat on Ilia´s face making it so that the smaller girl could eat her more deeper. Ilia love this, she had never thought that Saphron´s ass would taste this good. As she eat that ass she felt herself getting wetter and soon came so hard that she pass out and went limp.

“Hey wake up girl.” Saphron said as she shook Ilia. The small chameleon girl groan as she woke up and look up seeing four women looking down on her, Salem. Saphron, Glynda and Terra. “Hi.”

“You must be Ilia, care to tell why you jump in and stop us from filming.”

“Well it looks so hot and it made me horny. So I could´t help myself and I just rush in and eat the best ass I have ever see.”

“Why thank you.” Saphron said.

“Well Ilia how about you join in on the fun for the rest of the video, so get naked.” Salem said. Ilia´s eyes lite up and she got up and removed her jeans, jacked and shirt along with her panties. And follow the trio. What follow was the best sex that Ilia had gotten. It started with her eating Saphron´s ass out again but this time Glynda and Terra was eating her ass and fingering it. Once they made it wet enough they pull back, Glynda went for some fake cocks and Terra went and push Ilia deeper into Saphron´s ass. “Yeah eat my wife´s fucking ass bitch.” Ilia was moaning and her eyes were rolling up her skull. She was about to pass out again it Glynda had´t come back and spank her ass hard making the smaller girl shiver through out her whole body which made Saphron´s ass cheeks jiggle and her moan.

“Don´t pass out yet, we are not done with you.” Glynda said as she spit in her hand and lube up her fake cock while Terra did the same on her that Glynda had handed her. The two women lifted up Ilia and push those fakes cocks in Ilia´s ass and started to fuck her. Saphron went and grab her own fake cock and balls and once it was on she push her cock in as well. The chameleon girl were moaning as she was getting her ass stretch out by three fake cocks. She was drooling an were loving this, she did´t want this to stop. She came again squirting all over the floor. The three milfs kept going until their fake cocks were ready to shoot their fake load so they pull out and put Ilia on the floor and then shot their load all over her face, covering her in fake cum.

“And cut that´s was nice girl now take Ilia here to the shower and clean her up, we have a interview to do after this.”


	6. Wish granting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> porn scene where Futa Yang wishes to no longer be a virgin with her cock from genie Jinn.

Yang was tired of being a virgin, she was sick of any girl she dated would be scared once they saw her cock. She had try everything to get a girl to let her fuck them but to no success. So as she was walking back home after another fail date she saw something that caught her eyes as she pass a store. It was an lamp that just said it was a magical one that granted wishes, now Yang did´t believe in magic but she was desperate enough to give this a shot. So she went in and bought the lamp then headed back to her apartment and sat down in her cough.

“ I can´t believe I just bought this, I am serious going to do this,” Yang said to herself, as she lifted the lamp up and gently rub it. First nothing happen then the top open and blue smoke ooze out of it and started to filled the room. As the smoke clear Yang could see a tall naked blue woman hovering in her living room.

“Greeting human, I am Jinn. How may I severe you.”

Yang was just too shock to think that this was true, but it clearly was as Jinn were in front of her. “Ok first question, do you grant wishes.”

“Yes but only one per person. So choose wisely.”

“O I know what I want to wish. I wish that I was not longer a virgin and you will help me.” Yang said as she unzip her pants and pull out her fully hard 1,7 feet long cock. Jinn just smile “As you wish.” She said clapping her hands and she started to shrink to a normal human size and she moved towards Yang. She grab Yang´s face an kiss her as she sat down in her lap rubbing her pussy against Yang´s cock, making her wet and teasing the blond a little. Yang moved her hands down to Jinn´s ass and grab it and then lifted her a bit so that she could push her pussy down on to her cock. They both moan as Yang´s cock stretch Jinn´s walls out, after she sank about half her cock into Jinn´s tight snatch Yang started to fuck the blue genie in a steady pace.

“So how dose it feel to no longer be a virgin.”

“It feels good hot stuff.” Yang said as she kiss Jinn again and started to go faster her balls slapping against Jinn´s ass. With a few more hard thrust Yang hilted inside Jinn and came filling her up.

“Ahh ooohhh yes I needed that, thanks Jinn.”

“The pleasure was all mine, you know what it had been a long time since I had sex so how about I give you a freebe on this wish.”

“Really nice,”

“But you may call me later.” Jinn said as she went back to her lamp.

“And cut that´s a wrap.” Salem said as the camera stop rolling.


	7. Achilles turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Achilles Pyrrha’s twin brother decides he wants to join his sister in the porn industry. So he sets up a interview with Salem so he can get the job. While at his interview Salem only wants him to do one thing to get the job..........Fuck her. (Ballsucking,Face fucking,Rimjob/prostate massage,Anal and pegging).

For awhile now Achilles had thought weather he should join his sister in the porn business. She had told him that she was having fun and that she had gotten along with others, heck he had meet some of them and hangout. Finally deciding to do it he called Salem Pyrrha´s boss and ask for interview, he got an time next week and so he hang up and went along his week as he would do it.

When the day came he was outside Salem´s office and he was calm, mainly thanks to Pyrrha preparing him. He knock on the door and was let in, inside Salem were sitting behind her desk, he had to admit that she was smoking hot.

“Aha Achilles nice to meet you, your sister has told me good things about you.”

“Thank you and thanks for letting me come here. She has told me good thing about you and all those that work here.”

“Well that´s nice, so before we start they main thing that will get you hired here, I am going to need to ask you somethings. Its just some small question that the law need to know, so just sit down at the sofa and we can start.”

“Yeah sis told me about that, so shoot.”

“Ok so first question, your first name and age.”

“My name is Achilles Nikkos and I am 23 years old.”

“How come you wanted to join my company.”

“My sister recommended this.”

“Sexual experience and preference.”

“Fairly average, and I bi so I fine with most stuff.”

“Ok and that dose it, now I bet your sister said that you got to have sex with someone for the first filming.”

“Yes, she did.”

“Well you are going to fuck me, because all my stars are busy today.”

“Wow miss S I was´expecting that. Damn this is going to be hot.”

“Well it will be, for both of us.” Salem said as she started the camera and move around her desk and started to strip. Achilles´s eyes widen when he saw his new boss gorgeous body. Salem was a perfect milf in all the sense of the word, large breast at least E cups, curve hips and one heck of an ass. Achilles quickly got out of his own clothes, his cock fully hard at 19 inches. Salem smile seeing that cock and she moved over to him and sat in his lap and kiss him passionately, while she rub her tights against his, which made him moan and shiver. He had never felt a pleasure like this.

After the kissing were done, Salem move down his body, licking and kissing his muscular body until she made it to his cock. She grab it and started to lick it while making erotic moans and suck on his balls. Achilles moan and shiver as he melted into the sofa seat. Salem were skillful he could figure that out but damn he did´t think that she would be this good, his one night stands partner were nothing like she was. Salem took his large´s hairy balls into her mouth and suck and move them around before she plop them out with a wet noise before she move over to the other one. Achilles´s cock were leaking precum down his cock and onto her hand and some off it made it on her head when she were sucking his balls. Once Salem thought that his balls were drench enough in her spit and slime she move and lick her tongue around his cock before deepthroating it in one go, she started to bob up and down. Looking down Achilles could see that she had taken his hands and put them behind her head as a suggestion to him to face fuck her, to make sure that this was what she wanted she winked at him.

Achilles just smile as he stood up and started to face fuck her rough and fast, slapping his balls against her chin. He moan more as he was going deep down her tight and wet throat, he could feel how she use her throat muscles to make it tighter or loss for him. Achilles was surprises how he had´t cum yet from how good this was, but he was close now as he made a few hard thrust, but before he came Salem shoved her finger into his ass and press his g-spot and that was it as he came a lot into her mouth and down her throat. Salem took it all down before she pull of his still hard cock.

“Wow Salem that was amazing, I have never had a bj as good as that.”

“Why thank you, but we are not down yet.” Salem said as she stood up and went over to her desk and pull out a strap on, “Want to get peg first or fuck my ass.” 

“I can take a pegging now and finish with that ass of yours.” Achilles said as he went to her desk and bend over it. Salem smiled as she spit and coated her fake cock and then she spread his ass, seeing that he was loss enough to take her fake cock. Once Salem were in him she started to fuck him in a rough but steady pace. Achilles were moaning as he was loving this, his cock were slapping against the desk with just did give him some more pleasure. 

“Mm you like this pretty boy.” 

“Yeess,, oooohhh god ma´am don´t stop.” He beg her, to which Salem were more then happy to do. She increase her pace and were fucking him hard and deep into the desk until she could see him cum all over the desk and their feet´s.

“Damn you cum a lot. Hope you have some for me.” Salem said pulling out of his ass.

“Ooohhh don´t worry boss I still got one good left cumshoot for you.” He said as got up and turn around seeing Salem lying on the sofa and had push her legs above her head and were spreading her ass cheeks. This made Achilles hard again, he went over to her and kneel before he dig into her ass and eat her out, he wanted to make her loss for his cock but he really just wanted to eat that ass and he was happy he did as tasted better then any ass he had eaten.

Salem moan as she was getting her ass eaten out, once Salem´s ass was firmly eaten out Achilles pull away and then push his cock into her ass and moan from how good it felt. This woman was the perfect when it came to sex. He started to fuck her steady and lean down over her and kiss her letting her taste her own ass, to which made Salem moan and shiver at her own taste. Achilles kept going but he could´t hold on to long, all of this that had happen had been to much for him really so he was close to cum. So with a few more thrust he hilted inside her and came pumping a rather load into her ass. Once done he pull out and feel down next to her on the sofa.

“Ok I take it back that was amazing.” Achilles said panting.

“Mm glad you like it, I enjoyed this as well. So I will call you when you will have a role, you can go when you have rested.”

“Thanks boss.” he said as Salem went up and turn off the camera.


	8. Velvet and Succubus Glynda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Succubus Glynda in a scene with velvet, where the she teaches the shy bun how to eat out another woman by doing a 69. Although it isn’t fair that Glynda has such a long tongue so Velvet can’t reach nearly as deep as she can.

Velvet were a bit nervous doing her latest video, not that she was nervous having sex, it was more with who she was doing it with. She was going to do it with the succubus demon Glynda, one of the big star but she was also know for being really rough with those she acted with. It did´t help that she was an 7 feet tall, dark blue scale skin demon that was very intimated. But she was going to do her job.

Glynda and Velvet were alone in the classroom, with Glynda looming over her.

“Now Velvet, I am going to learn how to please a woman. Since you have fail your oral test 3 times, we will not stop until you have made me cum. Understood”

“Y,,yes ma´am” Velvet said as she shiver by the demon. The both started to strip them self, Velvet with her nice C cups and cute ass and Glynda with her huge E cups and large ass. Once they were naked Glynda grab Velvet and turn her upside down and then she push her against her pussy making so that Velvet had to eat her out, all the while Glynda shoved her own large and long tongue down Velvet´s pussy.

Velvet made a muffle moan into that demonic pussy as she felt that tongue shoot in and move around her walls. It felt so good that she was close to cumming, it did´t help that Glynda was pumping her pussy full of that corruption ooze that made her pussy more sensitive. Velvet try her best to eat her teacher pussy out but with that tongue going deeper and deeper into her pussy and pump her more and more with ooze. Soon Velvet came hard all over Glynda´s face, to which the demon lick up quickly before she shoot her tongue back into Velvet. The bunny girl were close to pass out from all this pleasure and from being upside down. But she kept eating Glynda´s cunt out until the demon came, spraying her demonic juice all over her face. Glynda pull and put Velvet down on one of the bench.

“Well down Velvet, keep this up and you will be a pro pussy eater.” 

Velvet could only gurgle as she was gone. “And cut, someone help Velvet.” Salem said as Glynda left the set.


	9. Zarya´s interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarya is a famous porn actress who likes to break in smaller girls. Recieving an invitation, she demonstrates her prowess on Neo, who immediately takes a shine to the built woman.

Zarya were humming as she was sitting inside Salem´s office waiting for the older woman. She had been let in by Salem´s assistant. The reason to why Zarya were here was that Salem had invited her, to what cause she did´t know and she hope that Salem would tell her why. More mins pass before Salem finally walking in.

“Hey Zarya sorry for the wait, had to tell some people about a few videos.”

“No problem, now why did you invite me here?”

“Well I want you to join my company, end your current contract and join mine company instead.”

“Mm well why your company is bigger and maybe better but I am fairly happy with my current contract, what can you offer me that they can´t.”

“Well how about a bigger pay, more roles and more girls that you can break.”

“Mm now I do like the sound of the last part. So are we going to do it here or on a set.”

“Here and I have the perfect girl for you. Neo come in please.”

The door open and Neo walk in, dress in a bikini top and a pair of shorts. She smile as she look at Zarya and then she sat down in the large woman´s lap, feeling her cock as well.

“Neo meet Zarya, Zarya meet Neo.”

“Privet, now are´t you a cutie.” Zarya said as she grope Neo´s ass and breast. Making the smaller girl blush.

“Now Zarya dear you can be as rough as you want her, so no holding back as I film you two.” Salem said as she got the camera ready.

Zarya smile as she look at Neo and put her aside for now as she stood up and unzip her pants and pull them down, letting her 2,6 feet long and arm thick cock out along with her apple size smooth balls out. Neo shiver a little seeing that cock, it was not as big as Eve, Tock or Maria´s but almost and while it was not as thick as Miss little it was still thicker then a normal cock.

“Now suck it bitch.”

Neo lifted that heavy cock to her mouth and lick the cockhead, she should´t have done that as Zarya grab her head and ram Neo down to the base. “Mm fuck you are a tight fit, but when I am done with you then it will be lose like all other girls hole.” Zarya said as she started to pound into Neo´s face bulging out her throat and slapping her balls against the smaller girl´s chin. Neo was gagging hard and coated Zarya´s cock and balls in her drool and slime. Spit and foam were flying all around them, as the tall Russian were not stopping in her rough face fucking. Zarya stop and slowly pull out her cock from Neo´s throat, the cock was covered and coated in a thick layer of the small girl´s drool and throat slime. As Zarya pull out her cock with a wet plop she slap Neo a few times with her cock. 

Zarya then lifted Neo up and ripe of the smaller girl´s clothing, then she line her cock up against Neo´s ass and just ram it in and started to fuck her hard. Neo´s eyes widen as she felt that cock bulge out her stomach and were breaking her insides. Her mouth were opening and drool as her tongue were hanging out. Zarya move her hand to Neo´s mouth and shoved her fingers into it and force her to lick and suck on them. All the while Zarya kept fucking Neo rougher and faster with every passing min. Neo´s body spasm as she came all over Zarya´s legs and on to the floor, the behemoth of a woman kept going, stretching out Neo´s body more and more. Zarya grunted as she hilted inside Neo and came hard filling her with so much cum that it bulge her stomach, even then it was to much and move upwards until it push out of the smaller girl´s mouth and nose.

Zarya pull out her still hard cock and ram it in Neo´s pussy and started to pound her again. If Neo could speak she would have been moaning until she lost her voice, but all she could do was drool all over herself and some on the floor. Zarya kept going for another 20 mins before she hilted inside again and came and filled Neo up with her cum again. Neo´s stomach bloated up until cum started to sip out of her pussy. Zarya pull out and drop Neo, she then shot her last cum onto her body. Neo were twitching as she was lying on the floor broken.

“That was a great job Zarya, so want to join my company.”

“Da, I will join you, call me when I get a role”

“Will do.”


	10. Back in the saddle (Gilf´s Salem)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Showing up to the set in a black leather, skin tight catsuit, GILF Salem shows the porn industry she still can be just as good as the younger stars by EASILY satisfying all of SSSN in a gangbang. So much so that they’re begging for more even after the cameras stop.

Sun, Scarlet, Sage and Neptune as well all the film crew were exited for today´s filming, the reason was cause today was Salem´s first video since she had step back to be the vd of the company. She might have been out of the video shooting for nearly 30 years but she was still a bombshell, one could say she was the prime example of what an sexy Gilf should look like. The SSSN guys were already standing on the stage, loosely dress with only tank tops and shorts and were currently waiting for Salem to come. When some of the crew started to whistle, then the four guys knew that their boss had arrive and when they saw her they could´t help whistle as well.

Salem were dress in an black skin leather suit that hug her body and show of her sexy curve body and her huge G cups which would have spilled out if the zipper on the suit had´t stop them from doing just that. Salem´s hair were loose and combed backwards, clicking sound could be heard with every steep she took, due to the high heel shoes she were wearing. Despite being as old as she was, everyone in the room thought that she was still as sexy back in her youth. 

As soon as Salem got up on the stage she got herself between Sun and Sage and move her hands down to their cocks bulge and rub them, making them moan a little. The camera started to film as Scarlet and Neptune got closer to Salem, who were making out wit Sun and Sage as she still rub their cocks bulge. Scarlet and Neptune started to grope Salem´s body who moan between the kisses. Salem move her hands into Sun and Sage´s shorts and pull their 11 inch fat cocks out and started to stroke them, the two young men pull her hands away and knee down a little and then grab her legs and lifted her up. Scarlet and Neptune pull their own 11 inch cocks out and Neptune grab one of the zipper that were around her crotch, and unzip it letting them see an opening to her pussy and ass. Scarlet meanwhile unzip Salem´s top zipper and all four young men´s eyes went wide open as they saw those G cups spill out. Sun and Scarlet started to suck on those fat and slightly soggy breast while Sage made out with Salem and Neptune started to please her pussy. Salem, Sun, Sage and Scarlet were all moaning between the kissing and sucking, Scarlet pull back and away from Salem´s tits and move behind her and spit on his cock lubing it up a bit as he press against her ass and push it in and started to fuck her. 

Neptune follow soon suit by pushing his cock in Salem´s pussy, making the gilf´s moan. The guys move backwards and rest against a sofa, Scarlet sat down and had now an easier time fucking Salem´s ass. Sun got up on the sofa an could now get a chance to tit fuck her tits, which were making his cock sink inside them. Meanwhile Sage got up on the sofa and push his cock inside Salem´s mouth face fucking her mouth and Neptune was thrusting deep into Salem´s pussy. All five were moaning and enjoying them self, the youngster´s mind were blown away from how good it was fucking Salem. They knew that she was going to be good but not this good.

They move around to a new set of position, with Salem getting her ass double fuck by Scarlet and Sun while Sage and Neptune were fucking her pussy. Salem were moaning out loudly, she was drooling erotically over Scarlet and Sun´s face´s, licking and making sloppy make out with them as well. Neptune and Sage were going deep and slowly making her really feel their cocks stretch her pussy out.

Another scene had the youngster circle around Salem letting her suck their cocks and jerk them off, she took two cocks at the same down her mouth while jerking the other two cocks. The guys were melting from her expert touch and from how good her mouth felt. This kept on going until they were close to cumming, and so they pull their cocks a few inches away from Salem´s face and jerk their cocks cumming all over her face, showering Salem in a thick layer of cum all over her face. Salem scope up some cum and lick it up, the camera stop rolling and Salem got up and head to her stage room.

After a few mins after the video were over, Salem had clean her face of the cum, when her door was open and SSSN youngster walk in.

“Boss, that was the best sex we had.” Sun said

“You are still an amazing woman.” Neptune said.

“Please boss can we have some more.” Scarlet and Sage beg and soon Sun and Neptune join in.

Salem thought for a bit before she said fuck it and remove her suits letting her prime Gilf´s body out naked for them, she bend over a sofa and spread her ass. “Shove them all in boys.” She said and the youngster´s remove their shorts and tank top and went over to her body and started to fuck her ass hard. For hours the rest of the company could hear moaning coming from Salem´s room, the Gilf´s were back in business.


	11. Special sex education

Their was silent insides the classroom, beside the chalk moving across the blackboard as the sex ed teacher Gretchen Rainart were writing and sketching up images of the various things that she would talk about. However two students were focusing on something else, rather then their teacher´s writing. Eve and Vanessa were focusing more on their tall teacher´s massive ass, that was so tightly back into those jeans. Treating to just rip those pants to shreds and pieces. Eve were biting her lips as she move her hips slowly across her chair, crossing her legs or rubbing her thighs together as her pussy got wet image what it would feel to taste that ass. Vanessa was doing the same, but thanks to her sitting at the back of the class, she could take more risks, hence why she was rubbing the outside of her pussy through her yoga pants with her finger.

The two teens were taking pictures of their teacher´s ass and send them between when nobody was looking, pleasing themselves in their fantasy. However they were spending to much time on that, that they did not notice that Gretchen were looking at them.

“Miss Taurus and miss Banesaw. Mind telling the class what you are doing.” Gretchen spoke out, waking the two teens up from their fantasy.”

“Nothing.” The two teens said nervously sweating as they blush and look around, hoping that nobody saw that their yoga pants had wet patch marks around their pussies or that their nipples were hard, pressing against their bra´s, which were only cover by their school shirts.

“Really, cause it dose not look like you two did nothing, it look like to me you were texting.” Gretchen said as she walk over and took the teens mobiles, despite their pleading to get them back. “You will get them back after your detention.” Gretchen said as the teens bow their heads into their desk. Miss Rainart went back to finish her class until the bell rang and the students left for lunch.

While the students were away, Gretchen went through her paper on what she would have Eve and Vanessa would do in detention. While going through the paper, she saw their mobile and saw that their was a notification blinking on Eve´s mobile. While Gretchen know that she should not look at her student´s mobile phones, she could´t help to look to see if it was something important from their family. However as she open it and saw that it was about how much the two of them wanted to fuck her or smoother their faces against her ass.

Gretchen could´t help but blush going through the pics and messages that the two teens had been sending between each others. She could´t help but move her finger down to her pussy and finger herself, getting lose in a fantasy with the two of them. As she pleasure herself she got an idea on what to do with the two teens.

Later that day, Eve and Vanessa walk into miss Rainart´s classroom and took their places as they just wanted this detention to be over so that they could get their phones back.

“Welcome back girls, we while have a rather special detention today. Regarding what I think you might have miss or are in need from our sex ed class today.” Gretchen said which made Eve and Vanessa raise their eye browns and look at each other.

“Now lets start, would the two of you could get here to my desk.” Gretchen said as she stood up. Eve and Vanessa look at each other again but did as they were told. “So what are we going to talk about miss Rainart?” Eve ask.

“Well we are going to talk about various sexuality that people have, and what one should to do please their partners. So that is why I will give the two of you a hands on approach.” Gretchen said as she show them their text message and stroke their thighs with her hands, which made the two teens blush a moan a little.

“So lets start of with the easiest thing, kissing.” Gretchen said as she move in and kiss Eve, deeply moving her tongue across the younger woman´s one and inside her mouth. Both women moan into the kiss as their tongue´s rolled around each others. After a few seconds, she pull away and let a string of saliva between her and Eve´s lips. Gretchen then move over to Vanessa and kiss her as well. Vanessa moan into the kiss as her eyes rolled up her skulls, before Gretchen move away. “Now for the next part, we needs to lose some clothes.” Gretchen said as she remove her top shirt and jeans, letting her wide hips and massive ass spill out along with her huge bra and breast, making Eve and Vanessa drool seeing those massive tits spill out. They look much bigger now that they were free then what they did when Gretchen´s worn a shirt.

“M,,miss Rainart, how large are your breast exactly.”

“E cups, close to F cups. Think they might grow a bit more.” Gretchen said as the two teens almost came on the spot.

Both Eve and Vanessa quickly remove their clothes as well and watch´s as Gretchen´s slowly removed her bra and panties, almost putting on a show for the two teens. “Now Eve get on your knees, lets see how well you can eat a pussy. Vanessa I will give your pussy a taste.”

The two teens did as they were told, Eve were dripping wet as she move in between Gretchen´s thicc thighs and were face to face with Gretchen´s hairy wet pussy. Eve move in and started to lick the outside folders of Gretchen´s lips and press her nose against her teacher´s clit and the thickest pubic part. Gretchen´s gave small moans as she felt Eve´s tongue move around and lick her pussy. She grab the teen´s head and push her deeper and started to grind a bit. She then lay down on her desk and let Vanessa move on top of her and press her pussy against her teacher´s face. Gretchen started to eat the teen´s pussy with in seconds. Vanessa moan and started to grope her D cups and grind her pussy against Gretchen´s face.

Gretchen´s wrap her legs around Eve´s head and push her deeper in and the red hair were moaning into the older woman´s pussy and started to eat her out more and deeper. Eve made her tongue make long and strong licks around the wet and warm pussy walls. She also move her hand up and started to rub and twist Gretchen´s clit, earning a moan from the older woman along with a shiver.

Gretchen pull Vanessa deeper onto her face and pull her thick tongue deeper into the teen´s pussy and even manage to flick some strokes against Vanessa´s cervix. Making the teen shiver and cum all over Gretchen´s face. Vanessa shiver and melted of the older woman and into her chair. Gretchen sat straight up and let got of Eve from her legs and took a hold onto the teen and started to rub her pussy against faster against the teen´s face, as she was close to cumming and wanting to cum before she move on to the next thing. Gretchen cry out in pleasure as she came all over Eve´s face, squirting a large amount of her juice all over the red hair. As she let go of Eve´s head, the teen gasp and took some deep breath again.

“Now,,,,for ,,,the next,,,,step,,,,please bed over the desk you two.” Gretchen said as the two teens did so, Vanessa on wobbly legs and Eve a bit drunk from lust. Once they did so, Gretchen started to finger their pussies with her fat thick fingers. The teens moan and drools as they shiver or threw their heads backwards, crying out in pleasures from this. Gretchen stop and spit into her hands and then push her thumps into their assess, earning some deep moans from them as she move her thumps around. Once their assess were lose enough, she move two fingers into their assess and kept on going until she had three fingers in to each of their assess and finger them fast.

Eve moan and shiver hard as she was close to cumming. Vanessa were moaning loudly, almost screaming out loud as her orgasm were building up. Gretchen kept on going until both of them came hard. Vanessa´s climate was much stronger this time, while´s Eve´s were much lighter compare to Vanessa´s one. 

“Now their is one thing I want to two to do before I let you go, eat my ass.” Gretchen said as she pull them up and got onto her desk, on her knees and let her ass raise up in the air for them to watch in marvel. The two teens moan and lick their lips seeing that ass that they love. They moved in and started to lick, bit and suck on those fat cheeks, until their lipstick marks and bit marks was all over it. The move up to Gretchen´s ass and started to lick and suck on it making the older woman moan deep and loud as she drool onto the floor. Her mind going fuzzy from the massive amounts of pleasure she was getting from this. Eve and Vanessa tightly push their faces against each other as they push their tongues deep into their teacher´s ass.

Their drool and Gretchen´s ass juice rand down the teacher´s ass and mix with her pussy juice that were making a pool onto her desk. As the teen kept on going for several mins before Gretchen came her hardest orgasm she had have this day, and she melted onto the desk. 

“Mm,,good job girls,,,,you are getting an A+ on the course.” Gretchen´s said as the two teens kiss each other.

“Cut, good work you three. Give them some water and help them to the showers.” Salem said as the camera stop rolling and the assistants walk over and help the stars to get to their rooms.


End file.
